Cammy
Cammy (キャミィ, Kyamyi), also known by the full name, Cammy White (キャミィ・ホワイト, Kyamyi Howaito) (in Super Street Fighter II) and the codename Killer Bee (キラービー, Kiraa Bii) (in Street Fighter Alpha 3), is a playable character in the Street Fighter series. She first appeared in the fighting game Super Street Fighter II, which was released in 1993, as one of the "New Challengers", out of the four new characters introduced in that title. Biography *''Super Street Fighter II (1993)'' **''Super Street Fighter II Turbo (1994)'' **''Hyper Street Fighter II (2003-2004)'' **''Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix (2008)'' *''Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold (1996-1998)'' *''Street Fighter Alpha 3 (1998)'' *''Street Fighter IV (2008-2009)'' **''Super Street Fighter IV (2010-2011)'' **''Ultra Street Fighter IV (2014)'' Appearance Cammy has blue eyes, unusually long blonde pigtails, and a scar on her left cheek. In Super Street Fighter II and Super Street Fighter II Turbo, Cammy wore a green thong leotard and a Delta Red triangle insignia on either the right or left breast (some promo art has it on the right while other instances, including her endings in SSF2 and SSF2T, have it on the left), a red beret, black combat boots, and red gauntlets. Her legs were sparsely decorated with green camouflage paint. This classic incarnation is known as "Delta Red Cammy." In Cannon Spike, Cammy is 21 years old and wearing an outfit similar to her SSF2 incarnation, except she has kneepads and inline skates, as well as a pair of sub-machine guns. In X-Men vs. Street Fighter, Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold, and every subsequent game in which she appeared in, Cammy wore a blue thong leotard with an open back and a small yellow tie attached to the front, a small blue garrison cap, pointed brown combat boots, and red gauntlets similar to her classic incarnation. Her legs were lightly adorned with a blue lightning bolt design. This version of Cammy is the "Killer Bee" or "Shadaloo" persona. This uniform is a lighter version of the Shadaloo Doll uniform, and swaps the standard tights for the bare legged, lightning bolt design. Shadaloo Cammy's pre-fight intro has her wearing an over sized red cloak (the same seen in Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie), which she quickly discards, revealing her previously hidden identity. In the (non-canon) anime prequel series Street Fighter II V, Cammy's character design and persona are radically different compared to any other appearances. However, her blunt, serious personality is similar to her original design. Her hair is styled in a high ponytail instead of the braids, but she is seen in her original pigtails in a photograph in episode 17. She wears a black leather halter top, matching black leather tights, and a choker decorated with a crucifix, the latter which she used to conceal a deadly garotte to assassinate her victims. In the series, she usually works as a contract assassin. Cammy makes an appearance in Final Fight: Streetwise, as an opponent in pit fighting in Japan town. Her attire reflects the game's urban aesthetics while retaining her trademark pigtails and red cap. In this game she sports a sleeveless sweater top, silver and red gauntlets, and baggy fatigued cargo pants that sag slightly. In Street Fighter IV, Cammy appears in her classic Delta Red attire. Her alternate attire, available as DLC, resembles her Killer Bee attire with key differences. The top is a padded, collared jacket with a Delta Red symbol of its chest. Cammy has matching hat and long boots as well, and retains her signature gauntlets. She appears to at least still be wearing her thong leotard under the jacket while her legs are still painted with fatigue strips. Her third Super Street Fighter IV alternate costume resemble M. Bison's attire and her new alternate costume is resembling DC Comics character Catwoman's suit with military touches. In Street Fighter x Tekken, Cammy returns with her Delta Red gear. However, the game introduces new Swap Costume and Alternate Costume DLC giving Cammy new outfits. Her Swap Attire is based on Tekken character, King, which also alludes to her fondness for cats. Adding pro wrestling gear inspired by King, the most distinct feature is a jaguar hood with cat ears (similar to her literal catsuit in SSF4). She also has jaguar fur on her lower body. Her Alternate Attire is inspired by her apparent interest in punk rock music. She has a skirt and alternate hair style in this form. Theme Song Sprites Trivia See Also *Decarpe Gallery Illustrations Renders cammy-ssfiv.jpg|Super Street Fighter IV Navigation Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters from England Category:Secret Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Human Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:SNK vs. Capcom Category:Characters Born in January Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1993